


Untitled (Fred/Christina)

by rsadelle



Category: Christina Aguilera (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina asked a few well-placed questions and worked her way to a door to one of the rooms. She took a deep breath, then pushed it open. "I need to talk to you," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Fred/Christina)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epic plan for this fic, that it was going to fill in the personal contacts between their press sniping at each other. I never even finished the sex scene.

Christina asked a few well-placed questions and worked her way to a door to one of the rooms. She took a deep breath, then pushed it open. "I need to talk to you," she said.

Fred looked up from the woman on his lap. "So talk."

"Alone," Christina said, looking pointedly at the leggy blond.

Fred shrugged. "Sure thing, Aguilera." To the blond he said, "How about we continue this later, honey?"

She giggled. "Sure." She waited for Fred to kiss her and gently push her off his lap before she stalked out of the room, glaring at Christina.

"So," Fred drawled, "what's up?"

Christina shut the door. "I want--" She took a deep breath and started over. "I want to ask you a favor."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Do you? Now why would I want to do you a favor?"

"You'll like this favor," Christina said with a confidence she didn't feel.

Fred leaned back in his chair. "All right. What's the favor?"

Christina paced a few steps in front of him. "I'm a virgin," she blurted out. "Everyone thinks I'm such a slut, and no one will sleep with me because they think I'm a slut, but I'm not. I've never had sex." She stopped in front of him. "I want you to be my first."

Fred valiantly tried not to laugh. "Why me?" he asked curiously.

Christina shrugged. "You get a lot of women. You must know what you're doing." She grimaced. "Besides, I don't really have anyone else to ask."

Fred nodded gravely. "I see."

Christina shifted from one foot to the other. "So will you do it? Please?"

Fred shrugged and grinned at her. "Sure. Why not?" He put out his hand. "You got a spare key?"

Christina sighed in relief. "Yeah." She dug through her pockets and held out a keycard to Fred. "Room 732."

Fred took the key and pocketed it. A sudden thought struck him. "What about Jorge?"

Christina made a face. "He has his own room. And his own man."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know it was like that."

"Yeah, well, it is."

Fred nodded. "I'll be by later, okay? After all of this," he waved his hand to indicate the party, "is over."

Christina nodded. "Okay." She smiled at him tremulously. "Thanks."

***

"Christina," Fred called, letting himself into her room.

Christina stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a robe, her hair wet. "Hi." She smiled at him slowly. "I wasn't sure you would come."

Fred held up the keycard. "Well, I did have a key." He put the card down on the table by his side. "And how could I resist such a great offer?" He stepped forward and pushed his hands into her hair, his thumbs brushing against her cheekbones. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his, kissing her gently. "You're so pretty," he said.

Christina blushed and turned her head.

Fred skimmed his knuckles over her cheek. "I mean it." He kissed her again.

Christina pulled away from him. "The bed's this way," she said.

Fred pulled her back. "Slow down, Aguilera. There's no reason to hurry this along."

Christina frowned. "But don't you want to just--"

"Yes," Fred said, his low voice making her shiver. "I want to, but you wanted me to be your first." He shrugged. "I might as well do it right."

"But I--"

Fred rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Calm down." He took her hand. "Come on. Show me this bed of yours."

Christina led him into the bedroom and started to undo the tie on her robe.

"I told you," Fred said, kissing her again, "slow down." He slid his hands into her robe, caressing her skin softly. "Not everything has to be at lightening speed."

"My whole life is at lightening speed."

"Not this." Fred slid his hands across her back. "Quickies can be fun, but they're not exactly ideal for your first time." He tugged at the belt of her robe, untying it and letting it drop to the floor. "God, you're beautiful."

Christina flushed as Fred leaned in to kiss her. "I'm not that pretty."

"Yes, you are." Fred spread his hands out against her cheeks and kissed her. He walked her back to the bed, still kissing her.

She sat down suddenly when the back of her knees hit the bed. "That was fast," she said, flustered.

Fred stroked her arms. "I'll stop if you want."

She shook her head. "No." She smiled up at him and touched his stomach. "I don't want you to stop."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he told her. He pushed her back against the bed. He knelt and crawled his way up, following her as she scooted all the way onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her lips. He stroked his hands over her shoulders and down to her breasts. His lips followed the same path. He stopped and pulled himself up to sit at her side when he reached her stomach.

"You know, Aguilera, this is supposed to be fun." He put one hand flat against the tensed muscles of her stomach and smoothed it across her skin.

"I'm having fun," she said unconvincingly.

"I'm close enough to know better." Fred nudged her side. "Roll over." When she didn't move, he added, "Trust me." Christina watched him warily for another long moment, then rolled over onto her stomach. Fred touched her shoulders, gently stroking his hands over her back. His touch became firmer until it was a real massage. When he had worked all the tension out of her, he gentled his touch until he was again caressing her skin.

Christina turned over under his hands. She paused when she noticed that Fred had taken off his shirt, then said, "I feel so good," with a soft smile.

Fred chuckled. "And we haven't even really gotten started." He leaned over and kissed her. While she concentrated on the feeling of his lips against hers, he stroked his hands down from her shoulders to her breasts. She gasped into his mouth when his thumbs brushed over her nipples. Fred grinned down at her and moved his mouth down to her neck. Christina gasped again when he moved even further down to her breasts. She tentatively started to touch Fred, stroking her hands over his shoulders and down his back. Fred moved up and kissed her lips again.

Christina flushed and admitted, "I don't know what to do."

Fred stroked his hands down Christina's stomach. "Just do that. Just touch me."


End file.
